


洁白百合/FF14同人

by AzsharaShadowsong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzsharaShadowsong/pseuds/AzsharaShadowsong
Summary: r18
Relationships: 骑士/白魔
Kudos: 3





	洁白百合/FF14同人

骑士坐在鸟语花香的苗圃中，眼前一片春意盎然，却没有什么能够提起她的兴致，就连她一惯喜欢的蜂蜜梅子汁在今天也显得有些索然无味。  
白魔已经三天没有回家了，明明只是简单的外出采集，为什么会在外逗留这么久也不回来？骑士想到白魔在外时一惯恬静的模样，笑起来时脸颊旁甜美的梨涡，心中有些愤愤不平，但其实更多的是想念。  
傍晚时分，骑士擦拭好墙边的剑盾，替白魔最爱的那盆蓝风铃浇过水后，悻悻地转身准备离开阳台时，白魔的身影出现在道路尽头。连骑士自己都意识不到的是，她那双迷人的异色眼在那一刻泛起了光。  
白魔进门时，骑士故作严肃地坐在椅子上，鼻梁上架着副圆框眼镜，手里捧着一本厚厚的书，但实际上她的视线从没离开过第一行字，眼角余光早已被白魔吸引了过去。  
“回来了？”骑士装模作样地合上书，取下眼镜，清了清嗓子。  
“嗯。”白魔将外套挂在门边的衣帽架上，换上了居家的羊羔毛拖鞋，接着……她路过骑士，朝后院走了过去。  
“喂！”骑士终于憋不住了，她站起来，大步走向白魔，一把将她揽进怀里，白魔身上那熟悉好闻的味道灌进鼻腔，柔软而暖和的身子让骑士的心一下子躁动起来，她将头埋进白魔颈间蹭了蹭，嘟哝着嘴不满道，“你这三天都去了哪儿？”  
“去黑衣森林采集草药呀，”白魔温声说，“不是早告诉过你了吗？”  
“以往都只有一天，最多两天。”骑士以手轻扯下白魔左肩的衣领，伸出舌头在她白嫩的肩上小猫似的舔舐了几口，接着报复似的一路细细密密地轻咬了上去。  
温热的鼻息喷在脖颈处，白魔的脸瞬间从双颊红到了脖子根，一双浅浅的琥珀色眸子里漾起了雾蒙蒙的泪，“你怎么……怎么……别在这儿！”  
“不管。”骑士的唇终于离开了白魔的颈侧，她直直盯着白魔的脸，怎么看也看不够，“总之我想你了。”  
接着，她便不管不顾地吻了上去。

如以往的每次一样，骑士熟练地含住了白魔那两片小巧的、樱桃花瓣似的唇瓣。骑士有一对尖尖的虎牙，她惩罚似的来回细细磨着她润的下唇，同时舌尖撬开对方的齿缝，侵略式的滑了进去。  
这是一个略带焦躁而急切的吻，骑士似乎极力想从她那早春铃兰般的爱人身上索取些什么，她用舌滑过她略带青草薄荷香气的口腔内壁，同时右手伸进她的衣摆，隔着一层薄薄的贴身衣料开始上下游走。猫魅少女的身躯纤细而柔软，像极了轻易便能折断的花枝，窗外树影摇动，天色渐黑，而客厅暖黄灯光下映照出两个纠缠的人影。  
骑士不断搅弄着恋人的舌，舌尖轻点掠过她及其敏感的上颚，“唔……”白魔的耳朵早已耷拉了下去，毛茸茸的尾巴垂在身后，透明的唾液从两人唇边滑下，拉出细长的银丝，爱欲四溢的的淫靡水声于耳边回响。“不……不要这样。”少女柔软的胸脯积压在一起，白魔明显感觉到两人胸口的小点都硬了，她勉强推开骑士，从她的桎梏中挣脱出来，面色红晕丝毫未减，“你今天是怎么了？”  
骑士望着推开自己的恋人，眼中现出一闪而过的失落神情。  
“没什么，”骑士松开她，垂下了眼睛，“旅途一定十分劳累了，你先去换衣洗漱吧。”

洗完澡，骑士早早地就躺上了床，她窝在暖烘烘的被子里，只露出一双眼睛打量在房间里走来走去忙活着的白魔。她享受就这样看着对方，两人在一方小小的空间里独处的感觉。正值晚秋，窗外是风中摇曳刮在斑驳玻璃窗上鬼影重重的树枝，而在那厚重的窗帘后面，这温暖的屋子里，只有温暖壁炉中柴火劈啪作响的声音，以及那独属于她的小巧爱人。  
“明明嘱咐过你，不要这样随便把衣服揉起来扔进柜子，怎么还是弄得皱巴巴的？”  
“知道了。”  
“壁炉里的灰要记得及时清理，你看看，这都堆成小山啦。”  
“知道了。”  
“哎呀，这盆花需要每天浇水的，你是不是也忘了？”  
“知道了。”  
白魔停了手中的动作，回过身来，站在窗边定定看着骑士，“你是不是不开心？”  
骑士眨了眨眼睛，耳朵摆了两下，“哪有。”  
白魔故作恼怒地拧起了眉毛，“那你为什么总是重复同一句话。”  
“你不困吗？”骑士突然问。  
“有一点，”白魔微微怔愣了片刻，不明白她为什么要这样问，“不过我——唔！”  
未等白魔将余下的话说出口，骑士忽然掀开被子，一把拉住她的手腕，将她往自己怀中带去，白魔一下摔进骑士的胸膛，扑面而来的暖意与沐浴过后的皂角香气包围住了她，少女的脸顿时又变得通红，“你做什么！”  
骑士并未用话语、而是用实际行动回答了她，她一手圈住她的脖子，将她的头按了下来，两人的唇贴在一起。白魔被她这突如其来的举动弄得有些懵了，瞳孔放大、神情呆滞地盯住对方，骑士看着她可爱的样子，忍不住笑了出来。接着，骑士一个翻身，将白魔压在了身下。  
她跪坐在恋人的身上，从她的嘴唇开始，一寸寸地向下吻去。猫魅的身体本就十分敏感，她的每一个举动都令白魔难以自控。她吻过她的侧脸和脖颈，小巧的舌在白魔嫩滑的肌肤上细致地打着转，温热的鼻息喷在她的侧后颈出，白魔难耐地娇声轻呼起来，“好痒……嗯……不要一直停在那里……”  
“那你想要我停在哪里？”骑士的话语之中略带挑逗意味，她的声音轻柔得像是清晨拂过耳边的一缕风。她离开白魔修长的颈，亲吻过她精致的锁骨，接着她一路向下，隔着轻纱布料含住了少女早已挺立的乳尖。  
“啊呀！”白魔细喘出声，呼吸急促了起来，绵软的双手无力地推了推骑士的头，指尖刮过她因兴奋而有些颤抖着的绒毛耳朵，呻吟着吐出字眼，“不要……不要……”  
骑士冷不丁被碰到了耳朵，顿时浑身战栗起来，那里和尾巴都是她的敏感部位。  
骑士熟悉极了她的爱人在床上时的每个举动，她无比偏爱白魔以这般的懵懂姿态迎接每一次的性事，却又总是能在不经意间挑起她最深层次的渴望。骑士恶作剧心骤起，她眯起眼，魅惑似的凑到对方耳边说道，“那好吧，那我就不碰它啦？”  
白魔胸前两点的布料早已湿成了一片，骑士用手指轻轻挑开她的衣裳，少女圆润而饱满的乳房顿时暴露在她的视野之中，胸前的两点早已因充血而硬挺，颜色也从平时的嫩粉色变得有些像两粒饱满的樱桃。骑士望着那颜色鲜艳的两颗咽了咽口水，下身与对方的交叠在一起，开始缓慢地摩擦起来。

骑士一边揉搓着白魔的乳房，一边细细亲吻她的腰，她的手游走于白魔的胸周与乳晕，却始终不碰那颤巍巍的两点。白魔难受地扭动着身子，偶尔骑士的指尖会装似不经意地刮过上面，她便无法自控地呻吟出声，她的下身花蕊处早已湿成了一片，诱人缝隙间的粉色肉蒂也早已肿胀了起来，硬得有些发痛。  
白魔抬起了手，想要通过自己触碰来缓解那令人失控的欲望，然而她的手甚至还没来得及碰到下面，就被骑士强硬地半路拦截且按回了床单上。  
“不是说不要碰吗，”骑士低下头，舌尖来回快速挤压着她小巧的乳尖，随后又忽然停了动作，“现在怎么都想自己来了？”  
白魔眼中泛起了水光，嘟着嘴小声道，“我……我好难受。”  
骑士低下头，一口将对方的乳尖含进了嘴里。“啊……”白魔被这猛然来袭的快感冲撞得无法自制地娇喘出声，同时私处的涨痛与麻痒感更加猛烈地袭来，她几乎是不自觉地扭动起了腰身，腿缠上了骑士纤细的腰。  
白魔的乳首被含在骑士的嘴里，乳房被一只手大力揉搓着，她感受得，随着房间内温度的升温，自己的身体已濒临极度欢愉边缘，然而那至关重要的部位却迟迟没有人去爱抚，这实在让她有些没法忍受。  
白魔轻唤骑士的名字，声音娇柔得像一滩水，“请帮帮我……摸摸那里……”她小声道，面色红得能滴血。  
“嗯？”骑士的手抚摸过她的尾椎骨下端，引得她颤抖不止，“摸摸哪里？是这里吗？”  
“不是。”白魔摇摇头，将脸埋进对方的怀里，“你知道……你知道我说的是什么。”

骑士将手伸进她的贴身衣物，向下探去，直到摸到了白魔那湿透的柔软的两瓣肉。  
“嗯……”白魔难忍地呻吟起来，将矜持和推辞都抛在了脑后。的骑士的手指在她那娇嫩的花蕊缝隙间来回摩挲着，时而轻揉两下，手指轻轻抠着小口的外侧，而对方的身体则随着她手上的动作不住战栗。  
骑士缓慢地将手指伸进了那秘密的花蕊口径，“呀！”白魔被刺激地情不自禁叫出了声，猛地收紧了那两瓣，湿热的内壁立即紧紧包裹住了骑士的手指。她摸索着深入了进去，指尖在里面反复按压揉摸，越来越多的淫水被刺激得流出，淫靡水声不绝于耳。  
“啊……啊……”白魔张大了嘴，呻吟一声高过一声，灭顶的快感淹没了她，残存的理智也早已被席卷殆尽，此时的她仿佛一只溺于漩涡之中的鱼，身处滚滚激流之中，却无论如何也无法离开。  
骑士的唇印遍了白魔身上的每一处，鼻尖轻蹭对方的乳首，侧脸贴上对方的小腹。  
骑士不断变换着手上的动作，她一边于花蕊之中进出按压，时不时还会捏揉几下那因欲望而肿胀得鲜红欲滴的肉蒂，那是最让白魔难以忍受的方式，也是最能给她带来刺激的地方，每当她的动作进行到那里，对方就要抓紧她的头发，声音也从呻吟变成了近似哭喊，但骑士心中明白，那是绝顶的快感所致。  
然而就在白魔快要到达巅峰时，骑士却忽然停下了手上的一切动作，她将手指抽了出来，上身也撑着床立了起来，白魔不明所以地茫然望着她，骑士这才瞧见她的脸红透了，眼角还有因刺激而流出却未干的泪，唇边也挂着因刚才持续呻吟着而流出的唾液。  
骑士也难忍无比，她伏下身子，给了她一个深刻的吻，随后便钻进了被子，将头埋了下去。  
瞬间，白魔的表情呆滞了，她眼睛微眯，嘴唇张开，破碎的喘息声从她的喉咙中挤了出来。被窝里面，骑士用嘴包裹住了她那最为私密之处，如有温泉水流冲刷过下体一般，凶猛的舒爽快意涌上了她的脑内。  
骑士用舌不断地顶着那一点，同时手指也重复地抠挠着两瓣软肉的里面，“啊呀！啊……嗯……啊啊啊啊……”随着白魔的喘息声逐渐增高，骑士也加快了动作，最后，少女猛地捂住了眼睛，下身透明的体液一股接一股地喷涌了出来，快意到达了巅峰。

骑士清洁好脸上的液体，起身去看白魔时，她那双漂亮的橘色眼睛还处于略为的失神状态，骑士躺在她的身侧，一把搂过了小小软软的她，牵着她的手朝自己的下面摸去。骑士的状态比白魔更甚，她的体液早已润湿了衣料，此时她引导着恋人为自己舒缓欲望，眉头轻皱，闭着眼不轻不重地喘息着。  
白魔回过神来，这才后知后觉地发现了自己的迟钝，她凑上前去，主动亲了亲骑士微张的唇，悄声道：“我来吧。”  
“嗯。”骑士松开了手，任由白魔自己动作。她带着些隐隐的期待，想要知道白魔会如何帮她，但过了许久，白魔也只是用手来回揉着她的那两瓣，动作像小猫抓痒一般撩人心弦，可单单靠这样的动作，对她来说却简直是一种折磨。  
“喂……”骑士不满地睁开了眼，“你就这样帮我？我快要憋死啦！”  
白魔似是有些不好意思，她咬了咬嘴唇，也学着骑士的样子跪坐在她身上，解开了她最后一层薄薄的衣裳。她效仿爱人含住了一边的挺立乳首，舌尖在上面轻轻地点着，纤细柔软的手缓缓揉搓着骑士饱满的乳房，骑士喘着气，难受地自己抚摸起了下面。  
白魔意识到了她的动作，模样似是有些懊恼，她想了想，从对方的胸口开始一路亲吻了下去。  
骑士的腰间有一道骇人的伤疤，那是她早年间游历到阿巴拉提亚时与怪物搏斗时留下的荣誉勋章，伤痕愈合后只留下了一道长长的印记，白魔此刻却心疼地在上面来回舔着，好像多来回多舔几遍，伤疤就能消失一样。  
骑士读出了她的动作，内心涌起一阵暖意，“别舔啦，笨蛋，你的唾液可没有愈合效果。”  
“以后你不许一个人和那些凶猛的怪物战斗，”白魔撇着嘴说，“一定要我在的时候才可以，我要保护你。”  
骑士愣住了，随之而来的是近日里心中的郁结情绪轰然消散。这几天来，她每每想起白魔，都觉得对方给自己的爱意似乎不够多。她面对外人时会展露出的甜美的笑颜，她对谁都随和而温暖得像小太阳一样的态度，这些都让骑士感到有些害怕，她害怕自己在白魔的心中是能够被取代的存在，害怕她不会像自己离开了对方就难以忍受那样而坦然自若地面对自己的离开。她不知道自己是怎么了，也许是对方太过完美，又或许是源于自己那颗掩盖在表面强硬的性格下实则缺少安全感的心，她总害怕自己会失去白魔。  
但现在，她的小巧的、可爱的、早春铃兰一样的爱人顶着那张天使一般的脸，她没有剑盾，没有铠甲，她拿起了她的圣杖，告诉她说“我要保护你”。忽然间，骑士心中一切的彷徨与担忧都不复存在，她终于明明白白地确定了，在自己深爱着对方的同时，对方也深深爱着自己。

白魔的动作还在一路向下，最后，她来到了骑士的大腿根处。  
“可以了，”骑士没由来地有些紧张，“你用手就好啦。”  
可白魔对她笑了笑，还是埋下了头。  
白魔的唇瓣很软，是骑士最喜欢的类型，当然，她也只品尝过白魔一个人的唇瓣，虽然没有对比，但她也觉得那是世界上最温柔的地方，而此刻，白魔却用她小巧的嘴包裹住了骑士敏感的肉蒂，骑士无法克制地呻吟出了声，手指在床单上猛地抓紧了。  
白魔的学习能力并不赖，虽然她是第一次做这种事情，但她有样学样，也十分上道。她以舌尖在两瓣间来回刮擦着，随后探了进去，在内壁上反复按压。  
骑士激烈的喘息声回荡在房间里，情难自制。  
不知道是因为白魔的动作太过温柔，还是骑士的敏感点要较为深入，巅峰迟迟没有到来。于是白魔换上了手指，她的手指骨节分明，白皙而修长，当她深深探进那个地方时，骑士几不可闻地倒吸了一口凉气。接着，她将头埋进了白魔的胸脯，近似疯狂地拱着她的乳房，耳尖一颤一颤地跳动，连尾巴都竖了起来。  
最终，在两人的暧昧的喘息声中，骑士达到了高潮。

清理完床单与衣服后，两人躺在床上，骑士紧紧搂着白魔的腰，将头埋在她的颈窝处，这是她平常最喜欢的姿势，而今天有所不同的是，她迟迟没有把头抬起来。  
起先白魔还以为她睡着了，但在她想起身去上厕所，对方却死搂着不撒手时，她才知道骑士并没有入睡。  
“你今天到底怎么啦，是我不在的时候发生什么事情了吗？”白魔摸了摸她的头顶。  
骑士忽然把头抬了起来，眼眶竟有些泛红，白魔有些吃惊，然而还未等她说话，就听骑士开口道：“我爱你。”  
白魔怔了怔，随后笑了起来，她无论对谁都会展露出这幅美好的笑颜，然而能够真正拥有它的，只有骑士一个。“我也爱你。”白魔说。  
“你要永远保护我。”  
“好。”白魔一口答应了下来，随后又觉得好像有哪里不对，这家伙，明明每次拿着剑盾冲在最前面的是她才对吧？但此时此刻，她只想顺着爱人的小脾气哄下去。  
“我会的。”白魔说，“无论你在哪，我的保护永远如影随形。”


End file.
